3 years
by EonLeOtaku
Summary: The story of Yoshiko and Riko before... Aqours.
1. Chapter 1

Yoshiko and Riko looked into each others eyes. They could hear the loud music in the background. Yoshiko quickly turned her attention back to the stage.

"Look here, Yocchan..."

Yoshiko slowly turns her head to see Riko's head slowly approaching her.

"Riri- What a-are you doing?"

Riko slowly goes in for the kill. Both of their faces go bright red.

"Thank you everyone who came to our live!"

The voice from the stage surprised both of them and Riko looked at herself. Riko thought to herself 'W-What was I doing...' She finally snapped out of it and looked right to Yohane. She was glancing at Riko but not showing direct eye contact. Yoshiko could never resist Riko's puppy eyes.

"I-It's fine, Riri... I was the one who invited you..." Yoshiko said while shifting constantly.

And for once, what Yoshiko said was true... She was the one who invited Riko.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years ago, Yoshiko and Riko were just... strangers. Strangers who were dragged to the shrine every week by their mothers. Their mothers constantly conversed while both of them hid behind their mother's back, just like any kid would do in an unknown environment.

Every week, they had this same routine. Nothing was ever different, nothing ever changed. However, this endless loop was making Yoshiko quite bored back then. She could be summoning demons in her basement, she could be searching for places to do rituals. Yoshiko decided to find someone to be her partner... her "little demon".

And Riko was the right subject. One of these weeks, Yoshiko peeked from her mother's back and slowly approached the hiding Riko. Then, everything went in place.

Yoshiko asked Riko if she wanted to go around the neighborhood finding demons. Riko, scared but confused, accepted and they went on their little journey, they keep going every week, their bond getting stronger. Riko finally had a friend in Uchiura, she thought. Back in Tokyo, she was shy and felt out of place. Finally here at the small district, she had someone to have fun with. A friend.

Yoshiko on the other hand... didn't have the same feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

"The live's... over?" Yoshiko said with a hint of dismay. This entire performance was... phenomenal. At least for Yoshiko. It's her first time attending one of these events, she never would have even considered coming if Riko didn't show her how good this idol group was.

µ's

A school idol group consisting 9 high school girls... 'Maybe one day I'll be able to be like one of them' Yoshiko thought. No... there was no way. Her abnormal behavior wouldn't be very suitable for an idol group.

"Yocchan?" Riko said with a curious tone.

Yoshiko has been looking at the stage for so long, she was a bit curious. Did she finally succeed in making Yoshiko love µ's? I mean, Yoshiko did invite her to this but Riko can't help thinking Yoshiko did it all for her. Riko brushed away the thought... there was no way Yoshiko did it all for her, right?

This time, Yoshiko was staring at the oblivious Riko. Yoshiko smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshiko didn't think anything special of Riko 3 years ago. Back when Yoshiko asked Riko out to her house and set up candles in a dark room. At first, Riko felt... insecure. The dimly lit room having only candles and the weird glowing star like mat as a light source, creeped Riko out a bit. However, she could see Yoshiko was enjoying everything about this, Yoshiko just wanted someone to accompany her in her "devilish deeds".

And this made Riko garner a special feeling for Yoshiko. Yoshiko on the other hand, had no feelings for Riko. Sure, Riko was always being with her, being her "little demon" but for her it was normal. Sometimes she asks herself if she was eccentric or if the world is just that boring.

"Yoshiko-chan?" asked Riko while looking at the grimoire Yoshiko was holding.

"What is it, my little demon Riri?"

"Can I join the ritual this time instead of just watching?"

Yoshiko's eyes lighted up.

"Of course!" Yoshiko shouted.

Aware that she broke out of her Yohane character, she cleared her throat. That day was one of Yoshiko's and Riko's happiest days. The room was filled with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshiko and Riko were both on their way home from the live.

It was refreshing for both of them. The songs were beautiful in a sense. Yoshiko enjoyed Wild Stars the most. It was just the right combination of rock and electronic for her taste.

"So... How was it?" Riko asked with a mischievous smile.

"Wh-What do you expect me to answer? I-It was good, okay?"

"Haha, I'm glad you liked it." Riko said with a gentle smile.

Something was bothering Yoshiko... Why did she ask Riko out? It was obvious that the tickets was hellishly expensive. Yoshiko didn't regret spending her money on it since it was worth it but ... on Riko too? Maybe she wanted to understand why Riko liked µ's so much.

Maybe that's it.

"Yocchan, would you want to stop by the coffee shop a bit? I'm a bit thirsty."

"Doesn't coffee make a person thirstier?"

"Going to a coffee shop doesn't mean that you have to have coffee. Silly Yocchan."

Yoshiko went bright red and yelled "Of course I knew that!". There was no need for Yoshiko to show her Yohane self today, since the only one with her is the one and only "Little Demon Riri". Yoshiko striked a "Datenshi!" pose. Riko looked back at Yoshiko and shaked her head. Without looking back again, Riko walked on.

"W-Wait a second, Riri!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you!"

Yoshiko was standing and... staring.

Staring at the girl in front of her.

"I respectfully decline. I would prefer if we were friends."

The girl in front of her nodded with tears in her eyes. Tears of Joy, having it not go so bad, or tears of misery, Yoshiko will never know. She's already accustomed to rejecting people. It's not because she's sadistic... instead, she has someone on her mind already. Someone who makes her day every time.

The girl in front of her was her classmate from Uchiura Elementary. They were good friends but... Yoshiko never ever thought about progressing that relationship further from a little demon, to put it simply, she didn't sign a contract with her. Yoshiko hates that she's so popular with the girls just because she's internet famous.

"Yoshiko!"

"Riko?" Yoshiko looked at the girl who was peeking over the school wall. "W-Why are you here?"

"Ah~ It's a school holiday for us at Tokyo and I decided to come and take a look at your school."

Yoshiko was blushing, did Riko see what she did? She was getting anxious. Yoshiko definitely didn't expect Riko to be there. After 2 years of knowing Riko, Yoshiko finally gave in.


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of coffee itself made them both thirsty for a good drink. Riko settled in for a simple green tea while Yoshiko ordered a big Chocolate and Strawberry Parfait. The strawberries compliment the bits of chocolate nicely. Yoshiko went in for a large scoop and inserting it into her mouth. Her hand immediately retaliated from the frost of the dessert.

"You sure you can finish the parfait here, Yocchan?"

"Don't worry about it! I have the sweet-toothed Little Demon Riri on my side after all!" Yoshiko says as she takes another icy scoop.

Riko shaked her head lightly and looked at her Yoshiko's cute and beau- Riko suddenly perked up with embarrassment. 'What was I thinking?' She thought to herself. Yoshiko was startled by Riko's actions. She raised her eyebrows at Riko. Riko lightly apologized and quickly went back to drinking her little cup of green tea. Yoshiko gave a scoop of the parfait to Riko and smiled. This was going to be an interesting night for them.

After an hour of chit-chat about the live, they took their satchels and started to go home.

On the way to the bus stop they saw a dog and Yoshiko helped Riko escape from it. The cold spring wind was still blowing and the night colder than anticipated. They waited for the bus to come. Checking their phones, they waited. Anything to distract them from the breeze. They waited.

"Riko..." Yoshiko said while turning her phone's screen to Riko. "I... think you missed the last bus back to Numazu."

"I guess I'll have to stay at your place."

The sudden decision left Yoshiko shocked but somehow... she was glad.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yoshiko, you do livestreams?"

This comment caught the fallen angel by surprise. She was livestreaming herself doing streams of her "enchantments". She's been doing this for a few years. Ever since she saw those documentaries online about haunted stuff, she had been trying to do the same out of amusement, but she has yet been able to succeed in it. She did, however, gain quite a following online, as of then, she had about 10,000 followers. Maybe they came just to look at a little girl try to summon stuff but this following gave Yoshiko a sense of Achievement. She's always thought that she was the only one who liked these kinds of things but it makes her happy that people are willing to join her rituals.

The comment was by a user named 梨コ（'ワ'）... Which roughly translates to... RIKO?!

The comments suddenly bursted with comments like "What happened?" and "Are you alright?". Yoshiko's sudden reaction worried the 2,300 viewers on stream. She straightened her demonic robe and posed her signature 'Datenshi'.

"Yes, my little demons. I just sensed the aura of an evil force... this is the best time for me to recruit more little demons!"

Satisfying the viewers, she continues the livestream. It went without a hitch but she had to do something. After it ended, she took out her phone and messaged Riko, and who would've guessed that was her.

"That livestream was enjoyable though! I sticked with you throughout the entire thing."

"You almost messed me up! A-Also you used my real name!"

"Sorry haha" Riko's voice sounded apologetic. "I'll try and do that the next time you stream."

"You'll... come to my streams?"

"Of course!" Riko's sweet giggle followed.

Yoshiko hanged up and thought of something... μ's was having their last live show next month, maybe she'll treat Riko to something... sensational.


End file.
